


Dancing Under the Snow

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: ASOIAF Rare Pair Week, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: It had been a few months since her arrival to Winterfell and the North, and she as much as she tried, was feeling homesick.It's not that she truly missed King's Landing, but, it was the only home she ever known and now, save for the two ladies that had come with her and her septa, she was surrounded by strangers. Not that she minded, the people were kind and respectful and had never made to feel like an intruder in their home, Lord and Lady Stark had seen to that.And then there was Rickard.





	Dancing Under the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> For the ASOIAF RAREPAIR WEEK DAY 1: Ashes // Snowflakes
> 
> [Also because Rhaella deserves to be happy damn it. A crackship that was born (for me) on my tumblr while writing Six Sentence Sunday]

It had been a few months since her arrival to Winterfell and the North, and she as much as she tried, was feeling homesick.

It's not that she truly missed King's Landing, but, it was the only home she ever known and now, save for the two ladies that had come with her and her septa, she was surrounded by strangers. Not that she minded, the people were kind and respectful and had never made to feel like an intruder in their home, Lord and Lady Stark had seen to that.

Specially Lady Stark - Marna, as she had asked her to call her, she would often take her under her wing and explain the way the North did things. But she never made her feel stupid or out of place, Marna had taken a maternal role that she appreciated and welcomed.

And then there was Rickard.

He was a few years older than her, but he was so different from Aerys that they might as well be night and day. She had taken to observing and talking to him as much as she could, he was kept busy, she knew, but still, it gave her hope that he would take time out of his day to spend it with her.

He would often guide her around, showing her his home and what made it so special in his eyes, it was endearing. Rickard was proud, but unlike her brother, there was no arrogance or entitlement to his demeanor, there was a solemn duty to his character that she was almost reminded of her grandfather.

Even on those days where she felt like a little girl besides him, he was always kind and gentle with her, and she was thankful to him for that. Gentleness was not something she could have expected from Aerys had she been forced to marry him. But now, here in far away lands of the North, she seemed to have found a good man.

She had asked once, one time she had felt particularly brave. She had looked at him and asked him why did he indulge her so.

His answer surprised her, "We are to be wed my Lady, at the very least, I'd have us be good friends and companions. I won't presume to more and won't demand it of you either. But we could have a good and quiet life together."

She had felt so relieved then, she would never deny that she had a romantic heart and the she would hope that in the years that they would have to get to know each other, love would come.

So she asked again, "Would you not have me love you, my Lord?"

He had paused then, looked at her with surprise clear in his eyes, "My Lady, if there is something I have learnt from my parents is, that love can be built aye, but I would have us be friends first."

She had observed him, trying to find any deception in his eyes, when she did not found it, she had given him a smile and said 'thank you'.

And the days moved on from then on, with each passing day, she found herself warming up to the Winterfell and its people, but there were days when she truly missed her family, so she and her ladies set for a walk in the glass gardens.

Rickard found them there.

One moment she was alone with her ladies talking, the next she looks up and finds him walking towards her, she rose and her ladies followed.

She watched him nod to her ladies, and speak.

"My ladies, I wonder if you would be so kind, I wish to speak with Princess Rhaella alone for a moment."

Both of her ladies looked to her, she nodded. They in turn looked back to him and with a small courteous bow, they left.

She spoke first, "I am at your disposal my Lord, how may I be of assistance?"

He shook his head, "No my Lady, it is me who wonders if I may be of help. My lady mother said you looked upset earlier, so I wished to speak to you. See if there is something bothering you."

She blushed, "No my Lord, I am well. I thank you for your concern."

"Are you sure? My Lady, I only ask out of concern. If there is something troubling you, maybe I could help you. Did someone say anything to you?"

"Ah, no my Lord, nothing of the kind. I am just being a silly girl, I suppose!"

"You are many things my Lady, silly is not one of them. What troubles you?"

She debated with herself as to whether she should tell him or not, but on one second, honestly won. "I just find myself missing my family my Lord. I miss King's Landing and as silly as it sounds, the life of the court."

He observed her for a few moments, then nodded. "I understand my Lady. Being away from the people you love must be difficult for you. You are not being silly at all, it is only natural I imagine. Your life has changed and you have found yourself in a strange place with strange people. I would miss my family too I would guess. But tell me, what do you miss most of the life on the court?"

She let the breath she did not know she was holding escape her, and a surge of warmth and gratitude towards her betrothed filled her. "The dancing and the songs in truth. I enjoyed dancing very much."

"Yes, I would imagine the King's court would be a lively one. Winterfell must be so silent in comparison..." when he saw her eyes widen and open her mouth to speak, he stopped her by rising his hand, "No, do not apologize. Life can be silent here I am aware. We rarely get visited by singers and our songs can be a rough, so aye, the difference must be startling." He gave her an appraising look, "My Lady, did you ever played an instrument while in King's Landing?"

"No my Lord, I did not."

"Would you like to? Perhaps we cannot have singers come often, but we could hire someone to teach you to play... the harp perhaps? Would you like that?"

"Would it be possible? If so, I would like it very much!"

"I don't see why we couldn't. I shall speak with my parents then. And tell me my Lady, what was your favorite song whilst in King's Landing?"

"Oh thank you so much my Lord! It would bring me great joy! And my favorite song is Seasons of my Love. It seemed romantic, but a bit sad. I've always liked it."

"You see my Lady, I ask, because few years ago we were visited by a bard and my Lady mother enjoyed some of his songs, so we recorded them so she could read them. And aye, I remember that song well..." he looked up to the crystal ceiling and she saw him smile, "Look my Lady, it's snowing now again."

She looked up, the flurry seemed strong, and she smiled. She was sure that she would always find snow and snowflakes magical. And she enjoyed it even more under the safe enclosure of the gardens, surrounded by living things.

"Aye, it seems so my Lord. It's magical."

"Just wait until you see your first real snowstorm, you won't find that very magical... but ah," she saw him take a deep breath and take a deep bow to her and then extend his hand, "Would my Lady care for a song and dance? I would be the first to admit that I am no talented bard, but... I do remember the song well."

She was touched at his gesture, "My Lord, I am sure your voice will do quite nicely. We are alone and I won't tell."

She placed her hand in his and he approached her gently and took a dancing stance that she followed.

His voice was a bit rough, but she did not mind.

_"I loved a maid as white as winter_  
_with moonglow in her hair..."_

And as he sang and they danced under the snow, she felt lighter and happier.


End file.
